Consequences
by Natalia Varsalli
Summary: E se Edward não voltasse? O que aconteceria com Bella? Ela cumpriria sua parte da promessa? Ela ficaria em Forks? Talvez sim, talvez não. Talvez ela tentasse ser feliz. Sendo reescrita!
1. AVISO

Hey, meus amores! A autora sumida de vocês da as caras novamente.

Eu tenho certeza que a maioria de vocês quer comer meu figado, e eu não culpo vocês por isso.

Eu recebi muitas mensagens perguntando quando eu iria postar e se eu ia postar.

E eu não sei se a noticia que eu vim dar para vocês vai deixar vocês mais felizes.

Talvez deixe, ou talvez não, não sei ao certo.

A pergunta que vocês devem estar se fazendo agora é: Ela vai parar de postar a fic? Abandonar o projeto? E a resposta para essa pergunta é : Não. Eu não vou parar de postar Consequences.

O que aconteceu é que eu estava relendo a fic e acabei por descobrir que ela estava cheia de brechas que com o decorrer do tempo eu não saberia preencher.

Quando eu escrevi os capitulos eu cometi um erro. Eu não me planejei para escrever, eu não pensei no que aconteceria no futuro, e foi ai que eu me enrolei, e por isso eu peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas a vocês.

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, continuar a escrever do ponto onde eu tinha parado, mas eu simplesmente não consegui, havia muitas falhas na historia. Além do mais eu passaria a escrever por obrigação e não por diversão.

E por isso eu tomei uma decisão muito importante e dificil de colocar a fic em Hiatus e de reescreve-la.

Eu sei que provavelmente a maioria de vocês vai desistir da fic, se já não desistiu, e esse foi um dos motivos para que essa decisão tenha sido tão dificil para mim e para que eu tenha tentado continuar escrevendo a fic do jeito que ela estava.

Mas eu sinceramente acho que essa é a melhor coisa a se fazer, eu não gostaria de escrever alguma coisa só por escrever e mal feita, do mesmo jeito que eu não gostaria de ler uma fic assim.

Eu quero agradeçer a todas as pessoas que apoiaram, acompanharam e leram essa fic e me ajudaram a chegar até aqui. Eu não tomei essa decisão pensando só em mim, mas eu também pensando em vocês, que merecem que ler algo bem feito. Eu escrevo essa fic com o objetivo de entrete-los. Ela é feita pra vocês.

Eu tenho a esperança que a maioria de vocês continue acompanhando a fic nessa nova fase da fic. Mas para aqueles não, eu sou posso pedir desculpas por tudo isso e agradecer por vocês terem gastado um pouco de seu tempo lendo a minha historia.

Para aqueles que continuarão a acompanhar a fic, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por tudo o transtorno inicial, e meus mais sinceros agradecimentos por não abandonar a fic.

A boa noticia para vocês que continuarão acompanhando meu trabalho, é que eu já tenho alguns capitulos escritos, então eu não demorarei muito para postar.

Na verdade eu ja postei o prólogo novo no meu blog, então se vocês quiserem podem dar uma passadinha lá:

http : / / paradise - of - letters ( ponto ) blogspot ( ponto ) com ( ponto ) br

Eu vou deixar aqui a nova sinopse também:

_"Seis anos se passaram desde que Edward abandonou Bella em Lua Nova, mas as coisas não continuam as mesmas._

_Bella seguiu em frente e foi em busca de sua felicidade._

_Mas agora, está na hora de encarar o passado e lidar com as conseqüências que ele deixa em nossa vida._

_Agora viúva, medica e mais madura Bella voltará a Forks, para finalmente tentar seguir em frente de verdade."_

Desculpem-me e Obrigada, lembrem-se que eu amo muito vocês e que vocês são o combustivel para eu continuar a escrever e a minha maior fonte de inspiração.

Beijos,

Natália Varsalli


	2. Prólogo  Por quês

_**Prólogo - Por quês (Novo! Reescrito)**_

As lagrimas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu observava o caixão de madeira nobre baixar na terra.

Era tão difícil de entender, tão difícil aceitar que ele não estava mais aqui. Que eu nunca mais iria ver o seu sorriso doce ao acordar, sentir seus braços quentes a minha volta, sentir aquele tão familiar gosto de café e hortelã quando ele me beijasse.

Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Eu me perguntava, enquanto a dor se fazia mais forte

Eu não conseguia entender, eu não conseguia aceitar!

Era impossível simplesmente pensar em uma vida sem ele lá ao meu lado, me mantendo forte, me mantendo viva.

Luca, meu amado Luca. Meu porto seguro, minha rocha.

Por que depois de tudo, quando as coisas estavam começando a melhorar e eu tinha a esperança de um dia poder amá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele me amava, quando as minhas feridas finalmente começaram a cicatrizar, Deus o tirou de mim?

Por que não fui eu que morri naquele acidente? Por que quando aquele motorista bêbado bateu no nosso carro, e nosso carro capotava ribanceira abaixo a ultima coisa que eu vi foi o rosto dele e não o do meu marido? Por que eu estava aqui e ele não? Por que...

Os meus joelhos cederam perante a dor excruciante e eu cai no chão agonizando. Braços quentes me ampararam e de repente tudo aquilo parecia demais para aguentar e eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e deixei que a escuridão me levasse.

.

.

.

Eu não sei quanto tempo havia se passado quando eu acordei deitada na minha cama. Meu afilhado, Leon, descansava ao meu lado. Sua pele branquinha corada pelo calor que fazia no quarto, seus cabelos loiros caindo de forma desordenada sobre sua testa, sua boca contorcida em um biquinho adorável.

Encarei o teto do quarto, sentindo aquela tão familiar dor latente dentro de mim.

Mesmo depois de seis anos eu não havia conseguido superar a partida dele, mas havia, sim, aprendido a conviver com ela. Eu havia mantido as lembranças e a dor a raia durante todo esse tempo e parece que a morte do Luca serviu para trazê-las à tona novamente.

A dor era tanta que chegava a ser paralisante e a única coisa que eu queria fazer naquele momento era deitar ali e me afogar em autocomiseração.

Mas eu não podia. Não. Eu devia isso ao Luca, eu devia ser forte e seguir em frente. Viver a vida que ele não pode por minha culpa. E era isso que eu ia fazer.

Resistindo a vontade de ficar deitada ali e deixar a dor me tomar, me levantei da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar Leon no processo.

Parei do lado da janela do meu quarto observando a cidade de Nova Iorque do lado de fora. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali parada, olhando para fora sem nada ver realmente.

"O Único jeito de seguir em frente e conquistar um futuro, é olhar para trás, encarar e aprender com o passado."

A frase brilhou em minha mente. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente do dia que o Luca me disse isso. Eu quase podia ouvir sua voz enquanto conversávamos.

Nós estávamos nos mudando para o nosso apartamento, ele já havia me pedido em casamento. No meio de tantas caixas, eu havia me encontrado com a caixa onde eu havia guardado os presentes do meu desastroso aniversario de dezoito anos depois que eu os achei debaixo do assoalho do meu quarto em Forks.

A visão dos presentes havia trazido as tão dolorosas lembranças a tona e eu havia me entregado aos prantos. Em vez de ficar com raiva ao ver a noiva chorando pelo ex-namorado como qualquer outro homem faria, ele havia me abraçado e me consolado.

Eu engasguei com um suspiro ao lembrar de seu abraço afável daquele momento de dor e não conseguindo mais retê-las dei vazão as lagrimas.

Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer agora, eu sabia que tinha que encarar o passado para poder seguir com a minha vida e ser feliz como o Luca gostaria.

Olhei para o céu estrelado acima da cidade de Nova Iorque. Milhares de estrelas brilhavam magnificamente lá em cima, umas mais que outras, mas uma em especial chamou a minha atenção. Não era a maior, nem era a mais brilhante, mas era especial. Por que era a minha estrela. A minha estrela guia nessa escuridão sem fim. Meu Luca.

Fechei os olhos por um momento sentindo a paz me invadir.

Estava na hora de voltar para Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oiiie, amores!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do novo prólogo e agradeço a todos que não abandonaram a fic! Não esqueçam de comentarem!**

**Beijinhos, Natália Varsalli**


	3. Capítulo 1  Home Sweet Home

Capitulo 1 – Home Sweet Home.

Uma imensidão de verde me rodeava enquanto eu dirigia pela estrada que levava a Forks. Era reconfortante ver como a chuva batia no asfalto e a única coisa que eu tinha a minha volta eram as florestas verdes da Península de Olympic.

O sentimento quente estar de volta a casa e a musica familiar que tocava no radio tinham um efeito relaxante sobre mim, mas não o suficiente para dissolver toda a tensão que havia se instalado no meu baixo ventre e que fazia com que eu tamborilasse meus dedos de modo ritimado no volante.

Eu não sabia o que me esperava quando eu chegasse a Forks. Eu sabia que tinha deixado muitos pontos sem nós para trás quando eu fugi daqui logo após terminar o colegial e que estava na hora de terminar de uma vez com essas pendências que eu havia deixado para trás. Era o único meio para que eu pudesse finalmente seguir em frente sem essa dor constante no meu peito.

"Bem-vindo a Forks, população 3175 habitantes" a placa dizia.

Meu estomago se revolveu e a tensão em meu baixo ventre se intensificou. A sensação de estar mergulhando na escuridão ficando cada vez mais forte.

Dirigi por aquelas ruas tão familiares até chegar à pequena casa branca de madeira. Estacionei o carro na calçada e encarei a casa por alguns segundos. A viatura estava estacionada na entrada, o que significava que meu pai estava em casa.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta do carro, me dirigindo até a casa com a minha mala em mãos.

Após tocar a campainha, alguns minutos se passaram até que eu ouvi passos se dirigindo a porta e que meu pai a abrisse.

Ele parecia chocado de me ver lá, mas eu não o culpava. Afinal, quem não se surpreenderia ao ver sua filha que esteve sumida pelos últimos anos aparecer na sua porta sem nenhum aviso.

–Bella?

–Oi, pai.

Um pequeno sorriso se abriu em seu rosto enrugado e a esperança brilhou em seus olhos quando ele registrou o fato que eu realmente estava ali.

Agora que eu prestava atenção percebi que ele parecia ter envelhecido muito mais do que devia nos anos que se passaram e a culpa me carcomeu por dentro quando eu pensei que eu provavelmente era a causa disso.

– Eu posso entrar? – perguntei quando eu percebi que ele ainda estava um pouco desorientado e não sabia o que fazer.

– Claro! – exclamou se colocando de lado para dar espaço para eu entrar.

–Me dê isso. – disse tirando a mala da minha mão e a colocando no hall de entrada.

Na sala a TV estava ligada no canal de esportes, um pequeno sorriso atravessou meu rosto ao pensar que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Uma rápida olhada ao meu redor comprovou que tudo continuava igual desde a época que eu parti.

Eu me sentei no sofá velho enquanto aguardava meu pai voltar da cozinha, onde eu suspeitava, ele havia ido buscar uma cerveja, quando voltou se sentou na sua costumeira poltrona.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente, onde nenhum de nos sabia ao certo o que dizer. Com um suspiro resignado meu pai colocou a cerveja na mesinha de centro e me encarou, a tristeza marcando suas feições.

–Faz muito tempo, Bells. – disse finalmente.

–Eu sei.

–Por que agora? Por que depois de todos esses anos, você resolveu aparecer? Não me leve a mal. Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. Deus sabe o quanto eu desejei o dia em que eu saberia de você novamente. Mas, por que agora?

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu rosto ao pensar em tudo que eu tinha feito meu pai passar nos últimos anos por culpa dos meus atos inconsequentes.

Eu poderia ter mantido algum tipo de contato com meu pai, mesmo que escasso. Mas eu não fiz. Porque eu não queria nada que me lembrasse do passado, eu não queria quaisquer conexões com aquelas lembranças dolorosas. Eu não podia manter qualquer tipo de contato com o passado e meu pai representava exatamente isso.

E então devido ao meu egoísmo, eu magoei a única pessoa que sempre quis meu bem, a minha felicidade.

Nesse ponto eu já não segurava mais minhas lagrimas.

Sem saber o que fazer, me joguei desesperadamente nos braços de meu pai, implorando por perdão e algum tipo de consolo. Seus braços me circundaram de forma desajeitada, me puxando pra perto de seu peito forte.

–Desculpa... desculpa... desculpa... – eu pedia entre soluços.

–Está tudo bem. Tá tudo bem. Calma, garota. Tudo bem. – ele dizia tentando me consolar, o que só aumentava as minhas lagrimas.

Em algum ponto as minhas lagrimas finalmente secaram, mas eu continuei abraçada ao meu pai, que havia me colocado em seu colo de algum modo. Eu me sentia uma garotinha de cinco anos, que tinha feito uma travessura e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Nós ficamos lá, quietos. Sentados sem falar nada. Até que eu resolvi que eu devia falar.

– Eu me casei. – senti seu corpo ficar tenso em baixo de mim.

– O que? Com quem? –ele perguntou.

– Lembra do Luca? Aquele rapaz que eu te apresentei quando você foi à minha formatura da faculdade?

–Sim, um garoto de cabelos pretos até os ombros, não é? – perguntou ainda meio transtornado.

– É. – sussurrei.

– E bem, onde ele está? – meu pai perguntou, tentando fazer frente à situação.

– Ele morreu. – sussurrei sob a minha respiração entrecortada.

– Oh, Bella. - Enxuguei uma lagrima furtiva com as costas da mão.

– Alguns meses antes da minha formatura o Luca me pediu em casamento, eu sei que eu devia ter falado, mas eu não sabia como, não sabia o que fazer, eu não esperava que nós nos casássemos realmente, nós tínhamos alguma coisa, mas eu nunca achei que ele fosse levar tão a serio e quando isso aconteceu bom, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu sei que devia ter falado, mas... – dei de ombros. – Enfim, depois de pensar por algum tempo eu acabei aceitando, eu pensei que era uma forma de eu seguir em frente e que talvez fosse bom, um começo. Ele sabia que eu não queria e nem agüentaria uma cerimônia tradicional com todos os preparativos, então ele providenciou uma licença e nós nos casamos no civil mesmo, não teve nenhuma cerimônia, nenhuma comemoração em especial, foi tudo simples, frio. – fiz uma pausa.

– Apesar de tudo isso, ele parecia feliz com o casamento, ele sabia que eu não o amava, pelo menos não desse jeito, mas ele me amava e isso bastava para ele.

As lagrimas voltaram a escorrer e por um momento eu fui incapaz de falar. Depois de um tempo, um pouco mais composta, voltei a falar.

–Ele me fez feliz, pai. - disse olhando em seus olhos. – Ele se dedicou a me fazer feliz todos os dias do nosso casamento. E ele conseguiu. Apesar de tudo, ele conseguiu.

–Eu fico feliz. – meu pai disse com lagrimas nos olhos também.

–Tínhamos ido a New Haven assistir um jogo da Columbia contra Yale, nos estávamos voltando para casa, quando um motorista bêbado bateu no nosso carro. O carro capotou e desceu pela ribanceira, os médicos dizem que é um milagre eu ter sobrevivido com tão poucos ferimentos.

–Bella...

–Sabe o que é pior, pai? – perguntei em um sussurro.

–O que, minha filha?- respondeu também em um sussurro.

–Que o meu ultimo pensamento antes de ficar inconsciente tenha sido para Edward Cullen. – um soluço escapou por entre meus lábios.

Meu pai ficou paralisado por alguns minutos e depois me abraçou apertado contra o seu peito me embalando contra o seu peito.

– Foi ai que eu percebi que eu não tinha superado nada, que eu só estava me enganando e que eu não devia ter fugido. Que eu devia ter encarado as coisas, por que só assim eu realmente iria superar alguma coisa. – disse por entre soluços.

–Shhh... está tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos conseguir superar isso. – disse.

.

.

.

"Nós vamos conseguir superar isso." Eram as palavras que ecoavam pela mente enquanto eu fazia o jantar naquela noite.

Depois daquele episodio meu pai não havia mais tocado no assunto e eu resolvi deixar quieto também, para minha própria sanidade até.

– O jantar está pronto, pai! – gritei em quanto colocava a travessa de macarrão da mesa.

– Okay. – ouvi sua voz vinda da sala onde ele assistia ao jogo.

E por um momento eu me senti de novo aquela garota de dezessete anos.

–Então, quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui? – perguntou meu pai se sentando na cadeira e servindo-se de um pouco de macarrão enquanto eu servia dois copos de leite.

Sentei-me na frente de meu pai e lhe entreguei um copo de leite, antes de me servir.

– Eu ainda não sei pai. Eu não tinha planejado muito bem isso. Em todo caso daqui a uma semana eu tenho uma festa para ir. É mais bem uma homenagem para o Luca do que uma festa na verdade.

–Ah, que legal. – murmurou meu pai desconfortável com a situação.

– É. – falei enquanto brincava distraidamente com a comida em meu prato. – Os pais dele moram em Seattle então eles decidiram fazer a homenagem aqui.

–Bom. – sussurrou.

– Se você quiser, eu posso encontrar um lugar para ficar enquanto estou aqui. – sugeri não querendo incomodar.

–Não, claro que não. – negou. – Essa é sua casa também, afinal.

Assenti envergonhada e voltamos a comer em silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo! E não se esqueçam de comentar.**  
><strong>Beijinhos, Natália Varsalli<strong>


	4. Capítulo 2  The Homage

Capitulo II - The Homage

Pov Bella

Havia se passado uma semana desde aquela noite e hoje era o dia da homenagem ao Luca.

A semana tinha transcorrido com calma, nenhum evento notável. Eu não havia saído muito de casa, ainda muito abalada pela morte do Luca e com algumas dores presentes devido ao acidente ainda recente.

Meu pai e eu entramos em uma rotina agradável, ele saia para trabalhar na parte da manha e quando ele voltava, eu fazia o jantar e nós passávamos uma noite agradável na companhia um do outro. Nós não falamos muito, mas ele parecia feliz simplesmente pelo fato de eu estar aqui.

E agora aqui estava eu, deitada na minha cama encarando o teto do meu quarto pensando no que aconteceria essa noite, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol do dia entravam pela janela.

Antes de morrer, Luca havia ganhado um premio por seus feitos em pesquisas sobre linfomas, um prêmio que infelizmente ele não pode receber.

A festa onde ele receberia o prêmio se realizaria daqui a um mês em Chicago, porém com a sua morte, um amigo muito influente de seus pais, que também eram médicos, teve a idéia de realizar uma cerimônia em homenagem a sua memória, onde eu seria responsável por receber o premio em seu nome.

Eu havia convidado o meu pai para ir à cerimônia comigo, mas ele preferiu não ir, tanto pelo fato dele não conhecer muito bem o Luca, como pelo fato de que ele não saberia o que fazer lá e apesar de que teria sido bom ter o apoio de meu pai naquela hora difícil, eu o entendia por isso não insisti muito no caso.

Charlie já havia saído para trabalhar, assim, depois de fazer minha higiene e tomar uma bela xícara de café quente, escrevi um bilhete avisando que já havia ido para Seattle e que não voltaria par a casa hoje.

Quatro horas depois, devido às estradas molhadas, eu chegava à casa dos pais de Luca. Sua mãe havia decidido que era melhor eu me hospedar em sua casa, para assim não ter que voltar dirigindo para Forks de madrugada.

Antes mesmo de eu terminar de estacionar o carro, Marize, a mãe de Luca, já havia saído para me receber e depois da troca usual de amabilidades entramos na casa.

A tarde se passou em um ritmo agradável, e apesar de alguma ou outra lagrima derramada, não houve nenhuma perturbação grande o suficiente para acabar com a tranqüilidade que havia se instaurado na casa.

.

.

.

A cerimônia já havia começado, e eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu agüentaria manter minhas emoções sob controle.

Entre tantos conhecidos, tantas histórias, era quase impossível manter as lembranças trancadas no fundo da minha mente.

Por todo o salão havia telões onde uma apresentação com fotos de diversos momentos da vida de Luca passava, em algumas dessas fotos eu aparecia sorrindo feliz ao seu lado e essas imagens rodando na minha mente fazia com que as memórias viessem à tona e com elas algumas lágrimas que por vez ou outra me escapavam.

Apesar disso, a noite passava tranqüila, sem muitas surpresas e eu achava que se manteria assim.

Bom, era isso que eu pensava.

Eu estava junto dos pais de Luca cumprimentando os convidados, conversava com um dos ex-colegas de Luca, quando uma voz familiar fez com que tudo dentro de mim se agitasse.

Eu podia sentir a minha freqüência cardíaca aumentando e sabia que ele podia ouvir também, mas mesmo assim preferi ignorar e tentar agir normalmente.

Isso funcionou, ate que Richard, o pai de Luca, veio ate mim disposto a me apresentar aos seus mais recém chegados convidados.

–Bella, querida, esse é Carlisle Cullen, um grande amigo. – disse colocando o braço ao redor de meus ombros. – Carlisle, essa é a encantadora esposa...er.. viúva do meu filho.

–É um prazer revê-la, Bella. Eu e minha família lamentamos muito pela sua perda. – Carlisle, disse, sempre cortês não importando a situação.

Apesar da dor em meu peito, e da confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim, eu me esforcei para responder, minha voz repleta de uma confiança que eu não sentia.

– É um prazer revê-lo também, Carlisle.

.

.

.

Pov Edward

Eu observava o reflexo do homem no espelho do quarto. Trajando um smoking, eu parecia o que, algumas mulheres, chamariam de um deus grego, mas eu não conseguia ver isso.

A única coisa que eu conseguia ver era um homem afogado na miséria, que perdera a razão para viver quando abandonara o amor da sua vida pensando que isso seria o melhor para ela.

Olhando nos meus olhos através do espelho eu não conseguia ver nada, mas o vazio. A chama de vida que um dia habitara meus olhos sumira no instante em que eu dissera aquelas atrocidades para meu anjo.

Desde então a minha existência se limitara a sentar e chafurdar em tristeza.

Fazia tempo que eu não via meus olhos na tonalidade caramelo que eles estavam agora, eu perdera até a vontade de caçar.

Mas hoje, meus irmãos haviam me obrigado a fazê-lo. Estávamos indo a uma cerimônia que seria dada em homenagem a memória do filho de uns amigos de Carlisle, que aparentemente havia morrido em um trágico acidente carro.

Na verdade eu só estava indo por que fora obrigado pela minha família, que estava cansada de me ver trancado em meu quarto mofando.

Mas eles simplesmente não entendiam que a dor de ficar longe da minha amada Bella, era tanta dentro de mim, que me impedia de ter vontade de fazer qualquer coisa.

Olhei para foto que eu havia roubado de sua casa antes de partir, uma em que ela aparecia sozinha sorrindo brilhantemente para a câmera.

Fora graças a essa foto, essa imagem que eu ainda não havia corrido de volta para os braços de minha amada. Vendo a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, esse brilho em seus olhos, fez me manter afastado, por que eu sabia que ao meu lado ela nunca poderia ter isso.

–Vamos, Edward! Temos que ir, se não vamos chegar atrasados! – o grito da minha irmã Alice me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Suspirando, passei as mãos no meu cabelo tentando inutilmente arrumá-lo, antes de finalmente desistir e descer.

Lá embaixo, minha família esperava, todos devidamente trajados.

– Vamos logo, eu odeio chegar atrasada! – disse Alice antes de sair arrastando Jasper até a garagem.

Segui-os em direção a garagem, entrando no carro e dando partida, antes de sair cantando pneu sem me importar com os outros.

Rapidamente atravessei a cidade, minha família atrás de mim. Chegamos ao hotel onde a festa seria dada e ao descer do carro um cheiro muito familiar me atingiu.

Fiquei parado no lugar, estagnado. Aquele cheiro, uma mistura perfeita entre frésias e morangos só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa. Mas logo descartei o pensamento, não podia ser, ou será que...

Olhei para minha irmã que acabara de descer do carro.

–Alice. O que você viu?

–Nada. – eu mal pude escutar o seu sussurro, antes de sair em direção ao hotel.

Entrei me dirigindo até o salão onde ocorreria a homenagem. A cada passo que eu dava o cheiro se intensificava.

"Edward, o que..." eu ouvia os pensamentos confusos da minha família atrás de mim, mas eu continuei meu caminho.

Dentro de mim as emoções eram conflitantes, a cada passo que eu dava a ansiedade aumentava e se eu fosse humano, provavelmente estaria tremendo.

Parei em frente à porta do salão somente durante um minuto, o suficiente para me acalmar e para que minha família me alcançasse. Percebi também que o cheiro perto da porta era mais concentrado.

Abri a porta do salão e ali estava ela, parada no meio do salão. Magnífica em um vestido preto que se aderia a sua forma.

–Bella...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey, amores! Desculpiiinha pelos erros de português!Espero que vocês tenham gostado do Capitulo e do Pov Edward.**  
><strong>Comentem, por que eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês! Não sejam tímidas, eu não mordo eu juro!<strong>  
><strong>Beeijinhos, Natália Varsalli<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
